Typical wheel mounting has been by means of a central axle which is supported adjacent the wheel or roller by bosses defined by the container. Since the trash container wheels with which the invention is concerned are molded of plastic, the sturdy support of the axle in the wheel is dependent on the hub structure which is strong enough to support the weight of the loaded container, sidewall structure sufficient to the compression loading it encounters and a peripheral wall tread able to ride over the ground easily and without collapse. In practice, the wheels are typically rotationally molded for ease of forming a strain-free hollow body, with the hub defined by a separable insert within the mold.